Stunt Vid 4
Stunt Vid 4 is the fourth installment in the Stunt Vid series of videos. Stunt Vid 4 is the first Stunt Vid ''episode to be filmed through multiple days. The original plan was to have four filming days, but it was shortened to three. The first filming day was May 25, 2016, with the second filming day being May 27, 2016, and the final filming day being June 27, 2016. This was because of the extensive 15-scene script that could not be carried out in one day. Altogether, the filming of ''Stunt Vid 4 ''took around 18 hours, twice that of ''Stunt Vid 3 ''and almost 9 times more than ''Stunt Vid 2. Stunt Vid 4 ''also introduced 3 new cast members, playing the characters of The Wizard/Kalvin Guccier, Stu, and Jay DedLuca, although it did not feature Kevin Wheelo as ''Stunt Vid 3 did, except in one brief moment. The total amount of time spent on Stunt Vid 4, counting the scripting process, was around 24 hours. Stunt Vid 4 began scripting on May 13, 2016 by Sam, with most of the script being completed on May 24, 2016, the day before the first filming day. The last revision to the script was made on June 24, 2016, three days before the final filming day. A trailer for Stunt Vid 4 was released on June 28, 2016. It only contained footage from the first two filming days, as the trailer was edited before the third day had taken place. Stunt Vid 4 ''was uploaded on June 29, 2016. On December 30, 2016, it was discovered that the video's audio track had been muted due to unauthorized use of the song ''Alone by The Bee Gees. The track was replaced and it was re-uploaded on December 31, 2016, albeit with audio errors. It was re-uploaded again early in the morning on January 1, 2017. Stunt Vid 4 ''begins with Billy in his garden, planting some flowers, when, to his surprise, Joel, who, months earlier, he had seen die in front of him, walks up and asks him how he is doing. Shocked, Billy believes Joel is a zombie, and thrusts a spade into his neck, killing him. Soon after, The Pig, is doing a routine patrol down the street that Billy resides on, as he always does. As he passes by Billy's house, he notices Billy covering something up with a blanket. Discovering the dead body, The Pig takes Billy into the "Station". Once at the "Station", Dispatch begins to interrogate Billy. Once it becomes clear to Dispatch that Billy would not talk, he enlists The Pig to be the "bad cop". The Pig then overplays the bad cop routine, causing Billy to start crying, rather than reveal any information. The Pig then tries to comfort Billy. As this is occurring, Agent A. walks into the "Station" and dismisses The Pig and Dispatch. After a few moments, Agent A. exits the station, allowing Billy to go free. It is then revealed that the station was actually Billy's basement. They leave. Following this, Geoff, who had killed his friends in ''Stunt Vid 3, is seen at a playground doing stunts by himself to the song "All My Friends Are Dead". After a particularly long, lonely stunting session, Geoff returns to his home to search for a way to be with his friends again. After an internet search, he learns of a wizard by visiting the website "realwiz4hyre.com". Meanwhile, a detective shows himself at Billy's house. He knocks at Billy's door and lets himself in and begins searching his house. When Billy asks, the man states his name is Detective B. and continues to search Billy's house. Billy tells the detective that he needs a warrant in order to search his household. Detective B. swears to come back with a warrant and storms out of Billy's house. Geoff then concludes his search for the Wizard, in a forest. The Wizard is seen meditating on a rock in the middle of the woods. Geoff asks The Wizard if he can bring back his friends, which The Wizard obliges to, as long as Geoff pays him. Geoff hands him a $10 bill and the two move forward with their deal. Detective B. is then seen at his "desk", in the trunk of a car, looking through paperwork, when Tyler Irwin steps out of the car and urges the detective to move faster with his investigation. Detective B. states that Billy has requested a warrant. Tyler Irwin pulls out a bloodied warrant and hands it to Detective B. with little explanation. Detective B. examines the warrant and concludes that it is legitimate, and Tyler Irwin drives off with Detective B's belongings. Meanwhile, The Pig and Dispatch are seen at their new "Station", which is actually Geoff's house. The Pig is seen watching The Tyler Irwin Song 1 Hour Challenge on Geoff's computer. Agent A. soon arrives at the "Station" and removes The Pig and Dispatch from the case of the Westerly Serial Killer, even after Dispatch reveals they had discovered that there were two copies of Joel Henroy. They respond by going undercover behind Agent A's back. In the meantime, The Wizard successfully resurrects all of Billy's friends, and they all return to stunting. After some time of stunting, the focus returns to Billy's house, where Detective B. walks in with a warrant, discovering that Billy is not home anyway and that The Pig and Dispatch are present instead. Walking outside, Detective B. discovers Agent A. standing over the body of Joel, who had just recently been seen alive and well. After a reunion, the stunting continues. In the final scene, Billy is tossed a tennis ball from an unknown source, which he then throws to his friends. The tennis ball was actually a time-bomb in disguise, and exploded, killing many of his friends. Billy returns to his home, where he confesses to the murders and is locked away. The final cut of the video reveals that there is another ''dead body that wasn't present with the ones Billy accidentally killed. Characters and Statuses (End of the video) Tyler Irwin (???) Billy Mozarella (Alive) Timothy Edmund (Alive) The Pig Parmeseano (Alive) Dispatch (Alive) Agent A. (Alive) Detective B. (First Appearance) (Alive) The Wizard (First Appearance) (Alive) Stu (First Appearance) (Alive) Geoff Wheelo (Deceased) Joel Henroy (SV2) (Deceased) Joel Henroy (SV3) (Deceased) Brendan Hobso (Deceased) Sam Parmeseano (Deceased) Hunter T-S (Deceased) Brian Wheelo (Deceased) Kalvin Guccier (First Appearance) (Final Appearence) (Deceased) Jay DedLuca (First Appearence) (Deceased) Trivia * This is the first ''Stunt Vid ''to be edited by more than one person. ''Stunt Vid 4 was edited by Hunter and Sam. * Stunt Vid 4 ''is the first in the series to feature an actual credits sequence. The joke credits sequence at the end of ''Stunt Vid 2 doesn't count. It is the second to feature an after-credits scene, after Stunt Vid 2's "Taking Off Our Shirt Show" scene. * The original script for Stunt Vid 4 had The Wizard living in a house, and also had Billy being put into an actual jail cell. The Pig and Dispatch would also have worked in an actual station. When sets couldn't be built in time for the video, the idea was changed into The Pig and Dispatch breaking into random houses to use as their headquarters. * In the original script for Stunt Vid 4, during the scene where Agent A. and Detective B. reunite, there was a discussion between Agent A. and Detective B. regarding the existence of two Joels. This moment was mistakenly never filmed, and therefore the existence of two Joels is fairly vague in Stunt Vid 4. Category:Videos